


Bury me alive

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, character's study, inner monologue¿¿, or something like that, prompt, spoilers for the bloodborne's dlc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: El peor de los pecados cometidos es el de osar superar a Dios.





	Bury me alive

**Author's Note:**

> lady maria te amo me escuchas estoy libre cualquier noche llámame por favor

* * *

  1. **maybe god can be on both sides of the gun**



Lady Maria conoce el peso de la conciencia encadenado en el pecho, un peso demasiado fuerte para permitirle siquiera respirar, ahogándose constantemente entre los gritos de la gente y el agua salada del mar.

El mar. La aldea pesquera. La gente inocente.

Los niños. Las mujeres. Los ancianos. _La sangre._

_Los gritos. Los niños. La muerte. Las mujeres. El terror. Los ancianos. La masacre._

Y el olor del agua salada quemándole las aletas de la nariz.

Grilletes que la tienen esposada a los pecados que cometió antaño, un recordatorio de que su penosa existencia está tan maldita como sus acciones. Nada puede liberarla, ni siquiera la muerte es piadosa con ella. ¿Acaso no se quitó ya una vez la vida, por qué es que sigue notando su propia sangre fluyendo por sus venas y el Diablo reclamando su alma desde los infiernos?

Se levanta de la silla en la que permanece y recorre el pabellón. Una sonrisa amarga le recorre la comisura de los labios. Quizás sí que era el infierno después de todo. A lo mejor Dios tiene preparado para cada uno un infierno personal, lleno de todos los pecados cometidos. Así que aquel era el suyo, salvaguardar la entrada a la aldea que ella misma destruyó y tener que observar a las criaturas que, lentamente, destruyó hasta convertirlas en nada.

Lady Maria ya no llora, hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Se pregunta cuando fue la última vez que sintió algo que no fuese el agujero negro de su alma y no acierta a dar respuesta. Se agacha y recoge uno de los girasoles que hay en el patio superior. Siempre le han gustado las flores, han sido su pequeño refugio desde que toda aquella locura comenzó. Parece ser que Dios es más piadoso de lo que pensaba.

Con el paso del tiempo, si es que acaso fluye en este lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, conoce que su conciencia está atrapada en la Pesadilla del Cazador. Se ríe con amargura, pensando que es el final más apropiado para ella. Puedes ser el que aprieta el gatillo y el que recibe el disparo a la vez, después de todo. Lo sabe bien.

La eternidad no es castigo suficiente para el crimen que cometió, no hay forma de devolver las vidas de todos aquellos inocentes que se llevó consigo – anudados a su cuello, ahogándola con el peso de la conciencia. Se pregunta que habrá ocurrido con Gehrman, si él habrá sufrido el mismo destino que ella. Qué importa. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo.

Muchas veces se imagina qué hubiese ocurrido si nunca se hubiese unido al taller de Gehrman, si hubiese hecho caso a lo que su conciencia le decía y no a la jodida Iglesia de la Sanación, si nunca hubiese puesto un pie encima de un lugar lleno de almas inocentes. Qué importa ahora si el daño está hecho, si el pasado es imborrable y es una losa pesada. Un alma en pena obligada a vagar por la Pesadilla del Cazador sin encontrar descanso, el castigo digno para alguien de su calaña, el peor de los destinos para alguien como ella. ¿Seguirá su rakuyo en el fondo del pozo en el que la tiró? Quizás sea al igual con ella, atrapada en el último de los círculos del infierno.

Regresa a su silla y se sienta, dejando que el peso de su cabeza venza. Cierra los ojos esperando no volver a abrirlos nunca. Sin embargo, oye la puerta de la torre abrirse.

Sonríe para sus adentros. El Diablo por fin ha venido a reclamar lo que le pertenece.

¿Acaso no sabe que los cadáveres deben descansar en paz?


End file.
